The Forbidden
by Darkness is My Savior
Summary: I am forbidden, I am shunned. What do I do with a chance to go to human world, might as well make a little mayhem. A forbidden child raised by Hiei unbeknownst to the rest of the gang. What will happen when they collide?
1. The beginning

Dims: Hi peoples! This is the first fic I ever completed, so be nice

Era (my twin): Dims the dimwit doesn't own anything.

Dims: Why You!

A/N 11/24/07: Hiya. for anyone who's read this before, I have officially edited this chapter to make it easier to read

---------------------------------------------------------

The Forbidden.

"She had a girl," the ice maiden whispered, "but she is not an ice child. She is of fire." There was a soft gasp.

"She must be destroyed as all the forbidden children have been."

I said nothing. I was attempting to break the warded bandages I was wrapped in, but to no avail. I remember no more until the next day.

I clutched a tiny orb on a string that my mother had managed to give me before I was taken. I was still struggling to break the bandages so that I could incinerate those fools. They should die a painful death and suffer in the deepest pits of hell. Then the woman holding me threw me off the cliff and I fell into the abyss. I heard screaming behind me, but nothing more.

Hiei's POV

I was walking in the forests of Makai when something hit me on the head. Hard. I fell to the ground. That thing was heavy. I looked to my right and saw an infant wrapped in warded bandages. I looked up and saw nothing but the trees. I looked with my jagan and saw that the island of the koorime was almost directly above. 'Another forbidden child,' I thought. I was surprised to see it still wriggling beneath the bandages. It was still alive. I picked the baby up and looked at it. Two small, crimson eyes glared back at me. Then I saw the small teargem it clutched in its hands. I tried to take it to get a better look at it, but before I could touch it, I felt knife sharp teeth biting my fingers. As I withdrew my hand, the child hissed at me and continued to glare. I sighed. Taking care of this brat was going to be quite a handful, but I couldn't just leave it here. I strapped it to my back and started the long trek back to my home.

I quickly discovered the child was a girl. I always wondered why the koorime had thrown a girl off the island. That is until she turned three and I made her mad…she nearly burned the hair off my head.

When she was four I began to train her. She learned quickly and was skilled. She was also rather intelligent unlike Kuwabara. By the time she was ten, her speed and strength were incredible for someone of her age and size and she was beginning to learn my black dragon technique. I knew it infuriated her that she could never beat me though. I never bothered to name the child. I just called her Girl. One morning Koenma sent for me. I went and brought the girl with me.

I walked into Koenma's office, Girl in toe. "Who is the girl?" Koenma questioned.

Girl glared at him and said, "Hn." Koenma sweatdropped. Kuwabara burst in the door a minute later with the detective behind him.

"Who's the new shrimp?" he asked Koenma.

Girl glared and gave a, "Hn."

"She's just like Shortie," he said. Not the best move. Girl's hands began to glow, but Kuwabara took no notice. He did, however, deem it important enough to get his attention when his hair was on fire.

It turned out that Yusuke had accidentally killed the demon that was our assignment on the way there. Got to hand it to the boy, he has the most extraordinary luck. I turned to go home, but Koenma had taken an interest in Girl and insisted she go to Genkai's temple.

Girl's POV

If I were to look in the mirror I would see two crimson eyes staring back at me. I would see someone about four feet tall with chin length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The white starburst in my bangs would catch my attention. I would notice the contrast between my pail skin and my black clothes. But when I was ten years old, the closest thing I had to a mirror was the surface of a small pond.

My mentor and I had just visited the ruler of Spirit World and I was being forced to go to a temple belonging to an old lady named Genkai. Yusuke, an annoying boy with slicked back black hair, informed me that Genkai was a powerful psychic, but I just growled at him. More human contact. When we got to the temple via portal, there was a brown haired girl waiting for Yusuke. Then she saw me. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of me. "What happened to that child? She's so thin and pail!" she exclaimed, "What is your name?"

"Name?" I inquired.

"What are you called?"

"Girl," was my reply. That was what Hiei called me, nothing else.

"But that _can't_ be your proper name," she said. I was beginning to get agitated with this human girl.

"Why can't it?" I said, glaring, "That is what I am called. Do you have a problem with it?" I said in a tone that dared her to say yes. Then Yusuke intervened. Damn him!

"Keiko, calm down. I don't think you want to get Girl angry. I think you made a bad impression already," he said, noticing the flames flickering around my right fist.

"But she hasn't got a proper name!" she said.

"I _can _hear you, you know. I _am _here."

Ignoring me, Yusuke said, "If you have a problem with it, ask Hiei. He's her guardian…thing…"

"HIEI!"

"What is it baka?" Hiei said from up in the trees.

"Hiei," Yusuke said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Why hasn't this girl got a proper name?" Keiko screamed, outraged.

"Never got around to it," Hiei said.

"Never got around…you are the worst guardian I have ever heard of, calling the child 'Girl'."

Keiko would've gone on for a while if I hadn't set her dress on fire. She screamed and did the stop, drop, and roll thing a couple of times. When she got up, the first this she saw were the blood red orbs of my eyes burning with hatred and rage. "Master Hiei is the best guardian I have ever had," I said truthfully. "If you ever say that again, I'll roast you alive." "Eep."

Then came the time to meet Genkai. She tested me in a variety of was to measure my spirit energy, my control, and my potential for growth. I passed all the tests with perfect scores. Then she tested my physical strength, speed, and balance. I passed those tests with flying colors as well. "Hm, stronger than dimwit here," Genkai said when the tests were over.

"Do I care what I am compared to that greased haired no brained lout?" I asked.

"No, probably not," said Genkai with a smirk.

Then the small ruler of Spirit World appeared with his famous 'poof'. "Girl," he stated, "I have seen your strength and decided that you will stay in Human World to be trained to become a Spirit Detective." That was what I had been dreading.

Try to catch me if you're a fool." I said and dashed off into the woods, a blur.

"Girl!" I heard Yusuke call after me, but I just ran faster.

Hiei's POV

"Detective, there's no need to worry," I said.

"But that forest is full of demons!" Yusuke said, clearly angry that I wouldn't let him go after her.

"Yusuke, how many children of her age do you know can run the mile in three minutes, break a 100 year old oak with one punch, and, with a week more of proper training, would be ready to attempt their first Dragon of Darkness Flame? She can take care of herself."

Yusuke was looking at me like the idiot he is. Then he stared back to where she had run into the forest. "She's that powerful? She's only ten years old?"

"Yeah," I said, staring after her as well.

Girl's POV

'They'll never catch me, never,' I was still leaping through the trees after five minutes. Better safe that sorry. I found a large tree with several thick sturdy branches. I also discovered small stream nearby. 'Good. I might have to stay here a few days until I can find a way back to Makai, away from all these filthy humans.' I thought. I knew I couldn't risk using my powers though. If they sensed me, I would have to run again. I could outrun them, but it would be inconvenient.

:: A couple of Days Later ::

"You can't stay out here forever," a voice behind me said. I didn't bother to turn around; I knew it was Master Hiei. I just ran as fast as I could. I was not fast enough and he soon caught up to me. I knew it was a futile effort, but my pride refused to let me give up. I centered an enormous amount of my ki into the soles of my feet and sped away from him. It was no use; he just matched my new pace. I knew it was stupid, but I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around and headed back the way I came. Master Hiei hadn't been expecting it so I got away. I didn't bother going back to my camp. He was sure to know where that was. I just kept running, augmenting my speed with my ki.

::A few _more_ days later::

I had been running for three days nonstop at breakneck speed, no food or sleep, and it had started to take its toll on me. I had left Genkai's estate far behind. I knew that they could find me there. I looked around in the new forest and headed for the largest tree I could see, stopping only at a small stream for a few sips of water. When I reached the tree, I climbed with ease, jumping from branch to branch all the way to the top. They would find me there, I knew, I just needed to rest for a few days.

I spent two nights at that tree, but had to flee. Hiei found me again and this time he brought back. I was lucky to escape with the few supplies I had. (A water skin and some smoked meat for eating on the run) I ran and ran, but wherever I stopped they found me. When they finally did catch me, around a month after I had begun to run, well, it wasn't pretty.

::Flashback::

I was on the ground, blood, mostly my own, soaking the earth, the other two detectives badly burned on the ground, Hiei's katana at my throat. "You've put up a good fight Girl, come quietly or I'll kill you," he said.

"Go ahead," I spat, "It's not like I actually value my life. I'd rather die than work with those two no brained louts." He shrugged and looked like he was about to cut my head off. The thing that 'saved' me was, once again, Yusuke. Why must he always interfere!

::Flashback end::

We started back and they had to tie me up. More like put spirit cuffs on so I wouldn't burn through my bindings. Several almost successful escapes gave them pretty good reasons. When we reached the temple, Koenma was there to, ahem…welcome me back. I shot forward, sword out. Nearly cut the little bugger's head off too if it weren't for Hiei. Koenma announced that I would train to become a spirit detective whether I wanted to or not. I wished I could kill him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dims: You likey? I have no idea if it is good enough because all of my friends are too lazy to read a 21 page story and never returned my only complete hardcopy (glares at said friends.

Era: If you want to rant at, complement, criticize, or kill the author, press the little review button.

A/N 11/24/07: I hope you enjoyed this revised edition of "The Forbidden" Chapter 1.


	2. Training and Missions

DIMS: Hi! The Forbidden is back!

Girl: Don't you think that if they wanted it back they would have reviewed.

DIMS: Someone did!

Girl: Really?

Kurama: Yes, they did, and they were quite polite.

DIMS: Thank you Kurama. Yusuke, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Yusuke: Fine. Dark doesn't own anything.

Era: Dedicated to the one and only reviewer : Ezeroth Fitz. Also dedicated to Sirius Black.

DIMS: Chappie start!

---------------------------------

Training and Missions

That first night I considered suicide just to spite them all, to remind them that no one can force me to do anything, but then I realized that was the weaklings' way out. I couldn't do that. Hiei'd just say I really was a weakling like he had thought when he found me as a baby. I would train with the detectives. I might get stronger in the process. Then I would get my revenge, slow and sweet. As a wise one once said, "Revenge is a dish best served cold.

I started my day at dawn. I woke up and found myself, not in a tree, but in a bed. I was expecting the bucket of cold water that signaled my awakening when I didn't wake up before the sun rose like back home, but it never came. I stalked into the kitchen and saw a red haired emerald-eyed man cooking eggs on the stove. They smelled different, as they sizzled merrily on the stove, from the meat I ate for dinner, the only meal I ate. My boots clicked on the linoleum floor as I walked and my katana thumped against my leg with ever step. It was a rather large kitchen with a table in the center. There was a four-burner stove and a sink just below the window. The tile on the counter and floor was a checkered pattern of yellow and white and the wallpaper was yellow with roses on it. I hated it.

"Good morning," he said, a tad to cheerily for my taste.

I glared at him with a look that clearly said, 'You talk to me again, you die.' I made sure my meaning was clear by fingering the hilt of my katana. I headed in the direction of the training fields.

"You aren't training today," the man said, his smile never wavering, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Koenma thought you might be a little tired from your…journey."

"Hn," I said back with a glare and headed to the training field anyway. I almost made it too. Then I ran into Keiko.

"Hi," she said. She was smiling much too much in the presence of someone who could and would kill her. I wanted nothing more than to slit her throat, but I didn't want to go through the hassle of killing Yusuke too, not yet. I glared. She ignored it. "Since you'll be staying with us for a while and I hate the idea of calling you Girl, I'm going to give you a name," she said.

"Hn, no," I said, hoping that she would stop pestering me.

"Yes," she said determinedly. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I could kill you,"I said with a sneer. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"You wouldn't dare," she said huffily, her hands on her hips, a slight frown on her face

"What a funny fantasy world you live in." I muttered with a glare

"I'll name you…" she started. She looked upwards, hand on her chin in a thoughtful position.

"If you're going to call me anything other than my name," I interrupted, slightly annoyed, I was not some pet of hers to name, "call me Mara." I gave the name that I knew to be that of the ice maiden who threw me off the island.

"So you do have a name!"she exclaimed excitedly at the thought that she had gotten some information

"Hn, no," I said with a scowl. "I'm borrowing it." With that I turned on my heel to walk to the training field to get some peace and quiet while I created chaos my knocking down a couple of the ancient trees.

"Hold on!" she yelled after me.

I turned around with a slight growl and she saw my eyes filled with barely contained hatred and extreme annoyance. It is fortunate for her that Yusuke walked in that moment. Remind me that my revenge on him must be the coldest and sweetest. I'll save him for last. "If you do anything to Keiko," he said, "I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," I told the detective boredly. Then I headed towards the training field. Keiko called after me, said something about shopping, but I didn't listen. I just started to punch a large tree. In five well placed blows it was on the ground. It was about eight times thicker than the oaks I used to practice on and I relished the challenge. I moved on to the next one, wondering if I could knock it down to three or four blows. My goal of course, was to be able to split the thing in half with one blow. I checked the trunk of the second tree I'd knocked down. It only took three blows that time. I judged that I could consistently get it in one blow after a week of steady practice, and I am rarely wrong about that kind of thing.

About fifteen minutes and five trees later I got bored. I started practicing my fire techniques. Setting the trees I had knocked over ablaze and so on. I did that for several hours until there was nothing left to burn. I swam up a river and ran several thousand laps, along with hundreds of pushups, sit-ups, and exercises with my Katana. By the time the sunset I was exhausted, though I wouldn't let it show, hadn't eaten, though I was used to that, and covered in sweat. I walked into the temple. Unfortunately I had to walk through the dining room and kitchen to get to my room. It was dinnertime and Keiko was there.

"Mara!" she called as I edged around the large dining hall, trying not to be seen and failing miserably. I internally cringed at her calling anything but Girl, but I shrugged it off. It didn't matter what people called me as long as I got stronger. I glared at her.

"Hn."

"Come join us for dinner!"

"No," I said flatly. She glared at me. It looked rather comical on her face.

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

I ran forward sword drawn. I expect I was going to fast for her to see because she gasped as I appeared behind her, my sword at her throat. "No," I whispered in her ear. I sheathed my katana and walked calmly into my room. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.

I waited for someone to bang on my door, barge in and interrupt my meditation, and give me a lecture about being nicer to Keiko. Probably would be Yusuke. I hadn't been around humans long, but I had already figured out their behavioral patterns. "3,2,1" I breathed about three minutes later. As if by magic, just as I said '1' Yusuke practically knocked down the door. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "What do you want, Baka, I was trying to meditate."

"Trying to meditate! You just nearly killed my girlfriend!" Add description of Yusuke

"No, I didn't. Do you believe that I have been training with Master Hiei since I was four and have so little skill that I would let my blade slip? You're stupider than you look." I said calmly.

He stared at me for a minute, then looked to the heavens. 'A mini Hiei, this is going to be a pain,' he thought. He turned around as he thought it.

As he reached the door, I said with a glare, "I heard that." Then he left.

Hiei's POV

I was sitting in my room meditating. I heard a commotion from Girl's room down the hall and ignored it. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "3,2,1" I said under my breath. The instant I said one, the detective practically broke down the door. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "What do you want detective, I was trying to meditate." He stared at me like I was some sort of alien, but shook it off.

"Trying to meditate! That kid just nearly killed Keiko."

"Yusuke, do you honestly believe that she has been training under me since she was four and have so little control that she would allow her blade to slip? You're stupider than you look." I said calmly.

He stared at me for a minute, then looked to the heavens. 'She really is a mini Hiei.' He thought as he turned on his heel to the door.

"I heard that." I told him with a glare as he reached the door. He turned and stared at me again, then turned and ran out of the room clutching his head and screaming. If you listened carefully, a soft chuckle could be heard from the room down the hall.

Mara (Girl)'s POV

I heard the entire confrontation between Master Hiei and the detective. When he ran out of the room screaming, I chuckled softly to myself. 'He is such an idiot,' were my last thoughts before I fell into a dreamless sleep

The next day I started my official training. Along with my usual training with Hiei, I had to practice with Genkai, whom I discovered is a rather agreeable old lady when she wants to be and rather strong to boot. I showed her respect from the first day we met. She helped me draw out my own special talents. She taught me how to bend my ki to my will in ways that I had never dreamed of. I practiced the basics like augmenting my strength and speed, but also learning that I could make a strong barrier with my Yoki.

Yukina, a rather nice Koorime whom I knew to be Hiei's sister, taught me some basic healing techniques. She was the first and only person I told my past.

I sparred with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the red headed man whom I learned was named Kurama. The first day I beat Kuwbara and Yusuke and ended in a draw with Kurama.

Then I had my normal training with Hiei. He had me practice knocking down trees. I had knocked it down to two punches. Then I had to burn them. I ran fifteen miles. I sparred with Master Hiei, losing yet again. Then I practiced the Black Dragon technique with his instruction. Never actually summoning it, but I knew I was close.

This went on for nearly a week. My barriers became stronger, I could heal more complex wounds, I beat Kurama, and came closer and closer to summoning the Dragon of Darkness Flame. At the end of the week, Koenma came to us and told us we had a mission. We had to go to Makai and capture a few low level demons that were causing havoc.

We got to Makai via portal. I stepped out and took a deep breath. The air smelled of freshly spilled blood and the rotting flesh of decaying corpses. In other words, it smelled like home. We instantly saw the carnage the demons had created. The town we had arrived near was smoldering, corpses littered the street and the smell of burning flesh caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to draw back. I saw the demons near the edge of the town robbing a recently orphaned demon child. I ran. They obviously didn't see me coming and offered no resistance as I used a small amount of Yoki to knock them unconscious. I picked up the small child and put it on my shoulders. I grabbed the three demons and dragged them back to the stunned detectives.

The three other than Hiei were staring at me like I was some sort of alien creature. "Let's go," I said, then the staring started to get on my nerves. "What are you staring at?' I snapped, glaring.

"How…oh never mind," Yusuke said, attempting intelligible speech and failing miserably. He just started mumbling something like, 'how could a ten year old…' and, 'she's so small.' Kuwabara opened up a portal with his Jigen to (spelling found on wikipedia, correct me if wrong)and we went to spirit world

I dragged the demons to Koenma's office, still carrying the small child on my shoulders. I practically knocked down the huge door to Koenma's office and the two (Kurama stopped after the first time) stared at me…again.

Koenma looked up from his paperwork as the door banged open and stared at me too. A vein started pulsing on my forehead. "Here," I grunted dropping the three demons and heading off to the medical ward with the kid. "What is your name?" I asked. The child looked at me with a look like I was speaking a foreign language. Then I realized I was speaking Japanese. I switched to a common Makai dialect and repeated my question.

"Morashino," he told me.

Morashino was a small child, maybe three feet, six inches. He had red, tilted eyes and short black hair. His skin was pale and he was rather thin, not enough that you could see his bones, but enough that he could be carried with one hand.

"Well Morashino, what happened to your parents? Were they killed by those demons?" He whimpered and nodded. "It's okay," I told him. "I'm gonna take you to a doctor and he's gonna help heal you."

We reached the medical ward and I handed him to the healer telling him I'd wait outside the door for him. It seemed he had grown to trust me. He came out about twenty minutes later led by the hand by the healer. He had some bandages around his hand and forehead but was otherwise ok. I put him on my shoulders since is would be faster that way and headed back to the office.

I pushed open the door and found the demons gone. Koenma had been giving them some sort of lecture or speech. "Where were you!" were the first words I heard upon entering the office. Morashino cringed behind my head and pulled on my hair.

"Mosina," I said which could be roughly translated as, "It's okay." Then I turned to Kuwabara, the one who had yelled. "I was taking care of the boy," I said. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and looked at Koenma with a glare. We still had a score to settle.

"Who is the child?" He asked

"Morashino," I stated, never ceasing to glare at him.

"I suppose the boy will be staying with you?" he stated.

I thought for a minute before giving a, "Hn," and a nod. I stood up and we headed back to the temple through a portal.

DIMS: just a bit of info for some readers. I wrote this when I was twelve. Chapter one had not been edited extensively before posting, while this chapter I have spent several hours going over, so I hope you enjoyed this. There will be no romance in this story, and I already have this fic completed, It's just a matter of editing and posting.

Mara: I have a name, huh.

DIMS: Yeah (shrugs) don't ask me to explain my thought processes. I wrote it ages ago.

Morashino: Why did you orphan me?

DIMS: Because you, little Mo, will become a relatively important character.

Mo: What do I get to do?

Koenma: Find out next time in The Forbidden, Chapter three.


	3. Kidnappings and a Dragon

DIMS: Ok, chapter three is up.

Mara: I think they can see that.

DIMS: Go away Mara, I'm irritable enough without your sarcasm

Era:(whispers) she hasn't gotten to sleep before midnight in nearly two weeks)

DIMS: What she said.

Botan: (comes in through door) You sure look grumpy.

DIMS: (looks at her in rage) (takes baseball bat from dimensional pocket) DIE YOU HAPPY PERSON!!!!

Yusuke: Eh...chapter start

-------------------------------------------

When we got to the temple there was no time for Morashino to get settled in. We found Genkai collapsed in the dining hall, covered in her own blood and hardly breathing. She said in between her gasps that Keiko had been kidnapped. "We've got to save her!" Yusuke said.

"I'm not coming," I stated flatly.

"Mara!" Yusuke almost begged. "Please, we need you! Keiko needs you!"

"But I hate Keiko," I said. I turned and helped Yukina tend to Genkai as the others followed the energy trail of the demon.

Hiei's POV

We started the search for Urameshi's obnoxious girlfriend. I understood Girl's loathing of her. She always needs to be saved and she always wants to get her way. We followed a trail of Youki through the forest. It seemed too easy.

"This is too easy," Kurama said, "Almost as if someone set this path knowing we would follow"

"Who cares as long as we get to Keiko!" Yusuke yelled and ran on. At the end of the trail was a cave. In that cave there was a demon, a very big and powerful demon.

Mara (Girl)'s POV

I hear the sound of battle coming from the mouth of the cave. I had left Morashino in the care of Yukina and a freshly healed Genkai and left in case they needed me. 'Idiots,' I thought, 'they didn't notice the side entrance. Fools!' I went in through the side door and found Keiko tied up. I unbound her quickly. The ropes had cut into her skin and there were large red welts when I removed it. As soon as her mouth was uncovered she began talking as though her life depended on it. "Mara! What are you doing here?"

"Shut up fool." was my sharp reply. I walked cautiously, followed by Keiko, into the adjoining room and saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama fighting a large and powerful demon. It was like a huge green lump with hundreds of purple warts on it. It shot energy out of the lumps that bounced around until it hit its target. I told Keiko she might want to find shelter, so she ran back into the other room. I dredged up an enormous amount of ki. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," I whispered under my breath, knowing that that was the only thing I could do that would be of any immediate help and understanding the consequences. As the dragon emerged, I yelled out, "Duck and cover!"

The other four, seeing the black dragon in the air, took my advice and hid behind some rubble. The dragon hit the enormous creature and it was instantly incinerated, leaving a monster size char in the wall behind it. The dragon disappeared, but its affects did not; my arm was severely burned. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared. They seem to be doing that a lot lately aren't they? "Are you sure she's only ten?" Yusuke gulped.

"She's only ten!!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. I'm ten. I was born exactly ten years, six months, one week and two days ago." Kuwabara looked at me with googley eyes

"Wait, Where's Keiko!" Yusuke said worriedly, afraid that his precious girlfriend had gotten caught in the blast.

"Calm down detective," I said, yawning and concealing a wince as I shifted my burnt right arm, "She's in that room over there," I said, pointing with my uninjured left arm.

"Is that arm of yours alright?" Kurama asked when Kuwabara and Yusuke had gone to check on Keiko.

"Fine," I said curtly.

We headed back to Genkai's temple and I had to drag Kuwabara since he had fallen unconscious. Kurama had several broken ribs to worry about, Master Hiei was so badly injured he could hardly walk, and Yusuke was limping due to a broken leg. When we reached the main entry hall I dropped the dead weight with a grunt, took Morashino, and headed off to my rooms.

Not to my surprise Master Hiei followed me to my room and closed the door behind him. I put Morashino down on the bed and turned to face my mentor. "You can stop pretending," he said, looking meaningfully at my charred arm.

"Am I all that transparent?" I asked.

"No," he said smirking, "I just know how painful using that technique for the first time is."

"Right." I went into the bathroom and pulled out a large about of gauze and a small tin of burn ointment. As a wise person once said, "When working with fire, keep a supply of burn ointment handy." I applied the ointment to the burns that extended from the tips of my finger to my upper arm around halfway between my elbow and shoulder and bandaged the area thoroughly. I rolled my sleeve back down and put my cloak back on. Hiei had left a few minutes ago after inspecting the bandages to make sure they were applied properly.

I took Morashino by the hand and led him down to the dining hall. Everyone was already there and there was an extra chair between Keiko and Kurama. I lead the little one to the chair, but when I turned to leave he said, "Norsana,"(meaning, "Don't leave me,") and gave such a pleading look, that I turned around and said, "Larsion,"(meaning, "Okay,"), picked him up off the chair, sat on it, and placed him on my lap.

"So you'll be joining us for dinner then?" asked Keiko in a sugary sweet tone and a look on her face that clearly showed she thought she had won the battle. Ha! She may have one the battle, but she will lose the war!

"Hn," I said simply as I plotted the annoying onna's demise.

Just then Yukina put several platters of food on the table and took her place between Genkai and Kuwabara. I took a small amount pork off of one of the platters and put it on my plate, cutting it into small pieces for Morashino. I fed him the pieces one by one until he said, "Morta,"(meaning, "I'm, full). I took the remaining scraps of meat (there was only about four pieces left) and ate them. I noticed he was squirming in my lap so I excused myself and took the plate to the kitchen, washed it, and put it away. I walked out to a small garden on the side of the temple.

I pulled out a small rubber ball I had found in one of the cabinets and handed it to Morashino. I then jumped into a tree to keep watch over the child. He played contentedly for a while, but gave me sad looks every couple of minutes. Finally it got annoying. "Dragos?"(Meaning, "What") I said.

"Moshina topelar cora,"(meaning, "come out of that tree and play with me.") he said I raised and eyebrow at the kid's nerve for ordering me around, but just sighed and jumped out of the tree.

"Moresh notali motemo." (Meaning, "if you are as strong as you are smart mouthed then you should be a good fighter.) I told him.

He grinned and said, "Moltamei," (meaning, "I used to be a pretty good fighter back home) then he gave a sad look. I asked him why he hadn't fought when the demons back in his village threatened him and he said it was because they had somehow locked all of his energy away temporarily with a seal. It had broken soon after I had knocked them unconscious. I decided it was his bedtime and took him to my room. After putting him on the bed and turning off the light, I arranged with Genkai and Hiei for him to train with them along with me and to spar with the rest of the gang. I used Morashino being in my bed as an excuse to Keiko to sleep in a tree, which she hadn't let me do in a very long time.

The next day Morashino began his training. We started off the day with some basic exercises with ki, which he excelled at. With Yukina he learned to heal wounds, while I practiced on some people who had come to the temple for healing.

When the time came to spar, Kuwabara made the mistake of going easy on him. That day made me believe what he had said about being a great fighter. That day we also learned that he was a fire demon. Kinda odd, but I don't think he was around many of his kind. By the time most of his kind were seven, his age, they had already developed a short temper, but he was calm and kind. Over the next few weeks however, that would change and his true fire demon temperament would show itself. At one point I caught Yusuke thinking, 'Great, three Hiei's, (Morashino's personality was changing to one similar to mine and Hiei's at that point) what else does Satan have in store for me before I die!'

"I would recommend you don't think so loud," I told the startled spirit detective. Then we got our little revenge on him. He was stop, drop, and rolling for quite some time. But that is neither here nor there.

When he started training with Hiei for the first time I was worried for the boy. That quickly changed however when we saw that he was almost as fast as I, at around eighty-five percent of my strength when I was his age, and extremely well balanced. He had already mastered some basic fire techniques and Hiei began helping him sharpen those.

All in all, everyone was very impressed, and everyone became attached to the small fire demon, even if he did have a bad temper. Keiko hated me for changing his personality so drastically, but it really wasn't my fault. All fire demons share a similar personality, but she wouldn't listen to that, she said it was crap. Then I did her a favor and cut her hair, but I don't think she liked me using flame as my shears, no matter how effective it is (evil grin). That was why, when he disappeared, everyone was upset.

Botan: (is unconsciuos)

DIMS:( looks like Sasuke in the episode where they tried to find out what was behind kakashi's mask.) Review, now, or I'll send Era after you, along with Mara.

Kotori(see dark angel) glares at reader: review if you value you life.


	4. Ransom, death, and Mazoku

DIMS: Okay people, unless I do a drastic plot change, there's only gonna be a few more chapters. If you want a drastic plot change (b4 it's too late) review and tell me so, otherwise this story's only gonna be five chapters, six max.

Mara: If you want her to continue with her original plot and write a sequel, review and tell us so.

Era: Or, we could stick with the original ending, just add a lot in between.

DIMS: As standard procedure, I must tell you that your votes may or may not affect my decision, but your opinion will be appreciated. With that, we go on to chapter four of "The Forbidden."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All in all, everyone was very impressed, and everyone became attached to the small fire demon, even if he did have a bad temper. Keiko hated me for changing his personality so drastically, but it really wasn't my fault. All fire demons share a similar personality, but she wouldn't listen to that, she said it was crap. Then I did her a favor and cut her hair, but I don't think she liked me using flame as my shears, no matter how effective it is (evil grin). That was why, when he disappeared, everyone was upset. Chapter end, back view last chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

I walked into my room and said, "Morning Mo!" (A nickname I gave him that he hated. It never failed to get him out of bed.) When he didn't respond, I turned to the bed and saw he was not there. In his place was a note. It read, "Hand over the Forbidden Girl, and we will return the boy. Leave her at the bottom of the steps tomorrow."

Flashback end

When I showed then the note, almost everyone began to panic. I sat there for a few minutes; maybe half an hour listening to their screaming and yelling, and watching them pace or run around. Then it finally got on my nerves. "CALM DOWN!" At that, everyone froze where they were. "These people, they want me because, unlike male forbidden children, I am slightly more closely related to the koorime. Therefore, when I cry, the tears turn into gems. They are much more accessible since I am not on a floating island in to sky, and far rarer, as I am the only one who can produce them, though I never have of my own will."

"Then how do you know you can if you never have?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I never said that!" I snapped, "I've never produced one of my own will!" They all looked at me expectantly. "What!" I snarled.

"Care to elaborate?" Kurama said with a slightly raised eyebrow

I glared at him, but began. "Once, when I was six years old, I was kidnapped. It took Master Hiei nearly six months to rescue me, and in that time I was tortured severely. I never cried though. But one day, they showed a tape of my mother's execution for having me. A single tear gem was produced. From that day until I was rescued, they made it routine, along with my other tortures, to play the tape. But I didn't cry. I just imagined them being tortured in the same painful way as my mother. I have never produced a gem since." All was silent at the conclusion of my tale. I unbelted my katana and placed it on the table.

"What's that for?" Kuwabara asked.

"If I go armed, they might not hand over Mo," I stated.

"But you're not going!" Keiko screeched.

"Yes I am. You humans are spoiled. You want Morashino back, that I know, but you also want me. Why, I don't know. You can have one or the other, but not both, and my purpose in life was fulfilled a long time ago."



"Mara, I forbid you to go!" Koenma said in his teen form.

"And since when have I listened to toddlers?" I said. It was the next day. I was walking down the steps, the others trying to talk me out of it.

"Hn, it's her choice. Let her walk into a death trap if she wants."

"Hiei!" Keiko screeched. Yusuke aimed a punch from behind me, intending to knock me out, but I dodged easily.

"Mara, there must be some other way! Let's use our heads!" Botan and Kurama said at the same time.

"I already have Botan. Don't worry. If I have any luck, I'll see you soon."

She misinterpreted this and started bawling and saying things like, "Don't talk like that!" I sighed at her stupidity, but kept going.

When we reached the bottom I said, "This is where you leave me, unless you want to watch the trade." None of them moved, so I just sat down on the bottom step. Only a few minutes later, they arrived. Two men came with Morashino, a sword at his throat. I walked over to them and they let Morashino go. They bound my hands and feet and I did nothing to stop them, though I could. If I tried anything, the hundreds of demons hiding in the forest would destroy us all. Everyone other than Keiko looked around as they sensed the hundreds of demon presences. They pushed me to the ground and began to kick me violently, breaking a few of my ribs.

"Mara! You can't do that to her!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes we can. She's ours now." They said before teleporting to the place where my life would end. Only the restraints of Hiei kept them from running after me.

Three months later.

They had tortured me, slashing, stabbing, and burning, making the pain more intense as they became more and more frustrated. Most of by bones were broken and I was covered in my own blood. But I did not cry. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. They had a machine attached to my head, reading my thoughts. After the first three months, they lightened security. They had been expecting someone to save me by now, but no one had come. When they finally lightened the guard, I screamed in my head, 'Dogs bark in trees!' and smiled to myself. They would pay.

Hiei's POV

I was sitting at the window, monitoring Girl's thoughts. It was all part of the plan. Wait for security to lighten. Then she would give the signal. We would come and destroy her captors. She expected to die. Said it was very likely, but not to worry about it. She had already planned that part out. The fools had some sort of machine to monitor her thoughts, but it couldn't tell if anyone else was reading them. She had expected that and made the signal a strange phrase that would make them think she was finally going crazy. I was the only one who knew of the plan. 'Dogs bark in trees!' she thought. That was the signal.

I jumped up. Everyone stared at me. "Let's go," I said.

"What for?" Yusuke asked, annoyed that I had interrupted his TV program. "Just shut up and follow," I snapped. He realized I was serious and turned of the TV. I told Botan where to go, and she opened up a portal.

We stormed the mansion, killing what little guard remained. I followed the scent of blood to a room. It was locked, so I melted it open. There, suspended from the ceiling face down, was girl. She looked up when she saw up and made an attempt to wave. Her torturers noticed us to. One of them pressed a button and an enormous demon came through a hidden door. It was bloodthirsty and ready to kill. A look of shock crossed Girl's face, and then the battle began.

Mara (Girl)'s POV

I saw Hiei and the others melt through the doors. They were here to get me out of this hellhole. Then something happened that I didn't expect. A huge, bloodthirsty monster was released. They had not lightened security as much as I had thought. The fight began. Hiei got stabbed through the stomach by one of the monster's claws. Kuwabara got a slash across his chest. Yusuke got knocked into a wall and fell unconscious. Kurama got it worst though. He got a slash across the chest. When he tried to use his Rose Whip, the monster grabbed it and slung him around. Several ribs broke. Hiei and Kuwabara continued to fight, but the monster was getting the best of them. I looked at my bandaged right arm, then my uninjured left. 'Oh well, I am definitely going to die now. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." I whispered under my breath then shouted, "Duck and cover!" They saw the dragon and hid beneath some rubble. The monster was instantly incinerated with a roar of pain. Both of my arms were now severely burnt and I could feel life slipping away from me. Yusuke had regained consciousness and Kurama could walk, barely. I felt someone unchain me and pick me up, but me sight was blurring. I couldn't tell whom. On my face was the first and only sincere smile of my life. And with that, I died.

Yusuke's POV

A small smile was on Mara's face when she died. I had never seen her smile before. "Dammit!" I said, punching the concrete wall and leaving a large hole in it.

"Let's go." Hiei said. Botan was in tears as she opened the portal to Koenma's office.

3rd Person

Hiei carried Mara's body into Koenma's office and placed it in a corner so they wouldn't have to look at her lifeless form. "Dammit Koenma, isn't there anything you can do!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm sorry, but no. What I find surprising is that her soul hasn't left her body yet. This situation rings a bell." Koenma said. He stared off into space trying to remember something. Mara's body began to glow, but nobody noticed. Just then, the SDF burst through the doors.

"Where is she?" The captain yelled, "Where is the girl called Mara."

"Why do you want to know?" Yusuke said, glaring at them. They backed away from him slightly. He was one of the Mozoku after all. "That girl is a direct descendant of the Mozoku!"

Mara (Girl)'s POV

"That girl is a direct descendant of the Mozoku!" the captain of the SDF yelled.

"Yes," I said standing, "I am well aware of that captain." They fired energy blasts at me, but I put up an energy shield. Energy radiated in great waves off my body. One of them started towards the spirit detectives, but I put a barrier around them too.

"Lord Koenma. It is by the orders of King Yama that this girl be destroyed!" the captain said.

"Let me meet this King Yama," I said, "I pose no threat. Both of my arms are charred. I will be lucky if I can ever use them again."

"And what if we say no?"

"What do you expect? Unless I decide to risk dying again or losing a leg, I'm not going to incinerate you. All I can do is sit here and wait for Morashino to get here. He's already received a message from me and he should be arriving soon via the permanent portal between Spirit World and Genkai's compound." Just as I said this, Morashino popped right next to me. "There you are Mo!" He glared at me, but said nothing. "This boy could kill you if he wanted, but he won't, if you take me to this King Yama."

"Fine," the captain said.

I turned to Morashino and said, "Linparsh no sari cali."(meaning, "Go tend to their wounds.") He nodded, and began to heal Kurama. The SDF began to lead me to King Yama's office. I kept an energy barrier up constantly because I didn't trust them. I could tell by the way they stood that they would attempt to kill me if I let my guard down for a single second.

The doors to King Yama's office were even larger than Koenma's. I opened the door and slipped inside, the SDF guarding the entrance. "Is she dead?" a booming voice said from the back of the office.

"No your majesty," I said, "I'm right here."

"What are you doing here? The SDF was supposed to kill you."

"I simply wish to talk," I said.

"What do you have to say?" "Well sir, during the time I was in the human world I, and I say this grudgingly, learned something. Many humans say, and a surprisingly large amount follow, the saying, 'It's not what's on the outside, but on the inside that counts. I may have changed little on the outside," I said, noticing my hair was now down to my thigh, and my fangs had grown more prominent. I had some tribal tattoos on my arms and face, "and I may have gotten stronger, but I am still the same person. I mean the earth no harm. There is already enough bloodshed on earth. I just want to go home and live my life, fighting other demons until I am killed honorably in combat. Kuwabara poses more of a threat. If it pleased you sir, I would join the detectives for at least five years to prove the fact." He looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Ten sir," I said.

"You speak with wisdom beyond your years."

"Thank you sir," I said, bowing, "The only human I mean harm towards is Kuwabara because he's an idiot. Same as Hiei"

With that he let out a boisterous laugh. "Well, if you swear that you mean no harm, I will let you live and you and Hiei do whatever you want to this Kuwabara as long as you don't kill him."

"Thank you sir. Random question, but do you like chess?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone else to play with. It gets boring beating Kurama over and over again." He chuckled at this. "

Very well then. How about Saturday evening?"

"Sure thing. Thank you very much sir." I bowed and left.

"How'd it go?" Koenma asked. He had been nervously pacing outside the door.

"Fine. I even got a new chess partner."

"What it Kuthian's name is chess?"(Eragon Fans better recognize that!) Hiei asked.

"It's a simple human game where the objective is to trap the opponent's king."

"Simple! You call chess simple!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, it's rather easy. By the way Koenma sir, I have been assigned to your spirit detective squad for a minimum of five years. Also," I said, turning to Kuwabara, "King Yama said that Master Hiei and I could do anything we wanted to Kuwabara as long as we don't kill him." Kuwabara saw the look in my and Hiei's eyes and ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. With that, I walked down the medical ward and borrowed some burn ointment and bandages. I applied the ointment and wrapped the area that extended from the tips of my fingertips to my upper arm just below my shoulder. I returned the bandages and ointment and rejoined the group.

"How are you going to train now if both of your arms are burned?" Yusuke asked. I kicked off my boot and my feet were engulfed in flame, as was my hair. It seemed to have a mind of it's own and was coiling around me like a miniature dragon.

"I am not limited by what my arms can do Detective. Otherwise I'd be dead right now." We stepped through the swirling vortex to the temple.

I walked to my room silently and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and stared at my arms. It was likely I would never be able to use them again. There was a knock on the door and I grunted in reply. Master Hiei opened the door and sat beside me on my bed. I started to get suspicious. He never was kind to me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, my consciousness fleeing.

"Sorry," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------

DIMS: ooh, what happens next?

Era: you'll find out next time.

DIMS: please review and tell me what you peoples want. I can't load the next chapter without knowing what I'm gonna do next.

Mara: Kotori, please do the honors

Kotori:(glares at readers) review or die.


	5. Pain

Dims: Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I've had a lot on my plate, the school year's almost over, usual junk. Anyway, just wanted to warn everybody that I'm going to camp, and while I may write up a few chapters (if you're lucky) I won't be able to update for a month or so.

Mara: And to those of you who voted (1 person. Go Ezeroth Fitz!) We took your opinion into account. We have decided that we may or may not change the ending, but we are going to add stuff and/or change the plot entirely because before, both the plot and the ending frankly sucked.

Kotori: Quite

Dims: Kotori's mad because, aparently there was a glitch that prevented the email alerts to all of my faithful readers to go out to tell you that chapter four of Dark Angel has been up for quite some time. Please read so that she will be back in her normal sadistic mood. It's very strange for her to be this angry.

Era: At least she's not depress like when she thinks about-

Dims: (puts hand over Era's mouth) Don't spoil it for the people who haven't read it yet

Era: (shoves off hand) (spits) You taste bad

Dedicated to: Ezeroth Fitz

_

* * *

_

There was a knock on the door and I grunted in reply. Master Hiei opened the door and sat beside me on my bed. I started to get suspicious. He never was kind to me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, my consciousness fleeing. "Sorry," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I awoke on a cold metal table. I was held down by solid steel restraints. I began to struggle, trying to break free, but it was no use. I was as helpless as I was as a baby wrapped in warding bandages. "She's awake," Master Hiei's voice said from a dark corner of the room. All four of them were there. So was Koenma.

"What is this about," I growled at him.

"This is a new procedure that was recently discovered. It will heal your arms. If we don't do it soon, you will lose your arms. The boy is the only one who can do it, he has a very unique energy frequency." Then I saw Morashino standing over my head.

"Mo?" I said.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he said apologetically in his own tongue. Before I could say a word, he took knife and made deep incisions in my arms. He placed him thumbs in the gashes and began to pour energy into them. I tried to bight back the screams, but they escaped and reverberated around the room. I started spasming and convulsing violently. I was dipped in acid, swords were plunged through my body, I was burned, frozen, and fire burned through my veins. Several of my veins burst and I felt blood pour down my face and neck. The others just watched. It took three hours to complete, and by that time, I had relived every torture I had experienced and more tenfold. Morashino collapsed at the end of the procedure. The only evidence that anything had ever happened were two black dragon tattoos, one on each arm and three small, silver tear gems on the floor. Yukina came in from the next room. She seemed to bight back tears as she saw me with my blank stare. She healed my wounds and wrapped them. Then she wrapped both of my arms in warded bandages so that the tattoos would not take a toll on my energy. I felt the restraints being removed and someone picking me up, but I didn't move my head to see who it was. I just stared blankly at the ceiling. The person placed me on my bed gently and left. I curled into a ball and shook.

* * *

Koenma's POV

"She would have been better off without her arms," Hiei said as he closed his Jagan eye.

"But she wouldn't have been able to fight as well. She wouldn't have been…" At that point I was cut off.

"Do you realize that this girl could kill the entire SDF without the use of her arms at this point. The only reason she never beats me is because, whether she knows it or not, she is afraid to hurt me. What you did has traumatized her. She may never fight again. I've never seen her like that. Not even when I rescued her when she was only six. What you just did was a gamble Koenma. Any of us might have died and you just put a ten-year old through hell." With that they all left the rooms sending me looks of disgust.

* * *

Hiei's POV

We went to check on Mara, but discovered that she was gone. We looked out the open window and saw her stretching in the training area. We ran to the door and out onto the field, but she didn't seem to notice us. She stood next to a tree, pulled back a fist, and punched the tree. It knocked over with such force that it knocked over at least fifteen other trees. She piled them all up and placed her hand out in front of her, facing the pile. It burst into flames. She took up her sword and faced another tree. She disappeared. Flashes were seen. Even I had a hard time keeping up with her. When she finally slowed down enough that everyone could see her, there was not a mark on the tree. A gust of wind swept through the area and blew the sawdust that used to be tree away. She jumped up a pine tree and clung to it. She saw something deep in the forest and drew her katana. She jumped from tree to tree until she was right above her target. There was a scream and nothing more. Koenma ran into the forest in the general direction of the scream. After about fifteen minutes of searching we came across a clearing. The mutilated corpse of a large demon was at the far edge and the girl at the other, covered in blood and looking for some clean grass to wipe her sword. Once clean, she replaced it in her sheath. Walking on her hands, she headed back in the general direction of the temple.

* * *

Mara (Girl)'s POV

"Mara…" Koenma said, eyes wide, pacifier nearly falling out of him mouth.

"Hn,"

"That…that was S class energy," he said.

I stood up and thought for a moment. Then I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I smirked as I realized the power I had just unlocked. I glared back at them and began to run back to the temple.

* * *

Hiei's POV

I will get Koenma back for what he did to her. He is a fool if he didn't see the possible repercussions. But now, I am finding rarely known joy in the simple fact that she is alive. I hadn't known what Koenma had wanted, he simply told me that I was to knock her out and bring her to the room. He had a shadow demon restrain me as I realized what he was doing. Anger flared up again, but it quickly calmed as I saw her strolling leisurely beneath me, far ahead of the others. I leapt down from my perch, landing a few feet behind her. She turned slowly and just stared at me. Then, she smiled. I was in shock. She hadn't smiled since she was a toddler.

She was only three and a half, I had only started training her a few months ago. I had left to hunt for food. I came back and saw a demon standing above her. She was sitting against a tree, her head bent. Then, she lifted her head and smirked, looking up at the demon through her bangs. She took the small dagger I had given her, and, although she was slow, she was faster than the demon by a great deal. He was on the ground in pieces within a few moments, and she was covered in blood. She looked up to me, and I knew she had known I was there the entire time. She gave a content smile and said, "How was that, Master Hiei?"

She kept smiling that small smile silently and took a step towards me. She stood a few feet in front of me, so she wouldn't have to look to far up to see my face. The smile fled her face. "I'll get my revenge in due time, and in my own fashion." She said it seriously, as if it were her only purpose in life. There was a flicker, and she was gone.

* * *

Mara's POV

I despise Koenma for what he did. I almost despise my master, for not saving me from that torment. Why did he do nothing to save me? But I also thank them both. I may be able to do a lot of things without my arms, but I can do a whole lot more with them.

I made it back to the temple quite a while before everyone else. I felt an energy source that was rapidly depleting. I followed it into my room. Yukina kneeled next to Mo, trying to heal him. I could tell she was exhausted; if she didn't stop soon she'd collapse.

"Yukina-san, you need some rest."

"Mara-chan," she whispered, half trying not to wake the small boy up, half nearly asleep. "Are…are you alright, Mara-chan?"

I nodded slightly as I guided her back into her room. She was master Hiei's sister, as well as the only decent Ice Maiden I've ever met. I would respect her as I did him. Almost as soon as I laid her down on the bed, she was asleep. I walked silently back into the room where Mo was sleeping

Concentrating, I remembered the healing techniques I had been taught. He was enveloped by my red energy, nothing like Yukina's yellow colored ki. I could feel the his mind healing, and I realized that the procedure must have been almost as hard on him as it was for me.

I let my energy die down and watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes until I heard several people entering the compound.

I vanished from the room and into one much darker. Let them come. They would never think to look in my Master's room. And I wished to speak with him.

* * *

Dims: There you go, chapter five of The Forbidden.

Era: Thankyou for reading

Dims: just so you know, since I am rethinking much of this story, I don't quite know exactly where it's going yet, so hang tight and I'll hopefully update before Botan comes for the last time.

Kotori: Review or Die

Dims: And read Dark Angel chapter4

Kotori: Or Die!

Dims: You really gotta stop doing that.

Kotori: DIE!


End file.
